


unrequited

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Crossdressing, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Healing, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, New love, Opposites Attract, Romance, Rough Kissing, Top Jackson, Unrequited Love, Virginity, goth jackson, highschool, lolita mark, mark fixes jackson, mark wears skirts, previous jinson, recovering, virgin mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: after jackson is abandoned by his best friend and lover, he loses all hope for love. that is until he meets a transfer student in sweaters much to large for him, and skirts tight around his waist. who slowly but surely, pieces his heart back together.





	1. Chapter 1

jacksons eyes were a puffy red as he stepped out his car parked in the senior lot. having been crying the entire car ride, as he was fresh out of a three year relationship. jinyoung and him having been highschool sweethearts since they were freshmen, and now they were done. it had been one week since jinyoung left him, telling him he was done via text and blocking him on everything. 

jackson had made multiple attempts to talk to jinyoung, all of which were ignored. until he talked to youngjae, his best friend who had delivered the sad news jinyoung was with someone else. another senior in their year, that jinyoung had met through jackson named jaebum. and after that jackson could barely find it within himself to drag himself out of bed. having missed the last five days of school, and his mothering forcing him to go before he couldn't graduate. not wanting to force him to, but knowing he needed to in order to graduate.

jackson running one hand through his dark brown hair, shaved under the sides. chewing on his lip ring, two silver rings pierced at the left of corner of his lip. while he had four ear piercings, and one gauged ear. dressed in a pair of black jeans that were ripped at the knee, and a black t-shirt tucked beneath his jeans. exposing black and white tattoos scattered amoungst his arms and one up to his neck. always allowing his friend yugyeom to do all his tattoos, as he was an apprentice in a tattoo parlor. he had started getting them the second he was sixteen, and his mom didn't mind the least bit.

jacksons father having left when he was fourteen, so sadly this wasn't the first abandonment he had dealt with. and his mother knew exactly what he was going through. doing everything she could to fill the void jacksons father had left behind, and now jinyoung had left him to.

his heavy footsteps making their way down the empty hallway, as almost had everyone had made their way into class. breathing deeply when he curled his hand around the door knob, and opened the door into his first class that was art. one he had only taken to be with jinyoung, but luckily his friend youngjae was also in the class. to his surprise youngjae wasn't seated with jinyoung and his friends, that they had all use to sit at. he was sitting at a separate table with just their other friend jimin.

youngjae and jimin talking to one another, although directing their attention towards the door once they heard it open. youngjaes face washed away with relief, jackson had barely texted him. and the few times they talked it was jackson sobbing on the phone about how much he missed jinyoung. youngjae jumping from his seat, and dashing over to jackson who averts his gaze. jackson just barely 5'11, five inches taller then youngjae who attempts to shroud his gaze from jinyoung seated with jaebum.

before youngjae can speak, the door opens once more and the teacher makes her way in. although followed by a smaller figure, who couldn't be more then 5'2. the teacher speaking to the small figure, jackson bringing his gaze up just enough to see the boy. dressed in a long sleeved white feminine top. that was collared around his neck, the sleeves being to large for him and rolling over his hands. the pristine white top was tucked beneath a pastel pink skirt he wore, that was high-waisted and pooled down against his thighs. reminding jackson of a lolita doll, because of how flawless his porcelain complexion was. nearly as white as the white knee-high socks he wore, small feet slipped into pastel pink flats. 

youngjae can see how jacksons eyes light up a bit when he sees the boy. knowing that he always had a taste for more feminine boys despite having dated jinyoung. who had always made snarky comments about cross dressers, and was toxic towards them. so youngjae takes action, as he wasn't the least bit shy. "he can sit with us~" youngjae coos from across the room, earning the teachers attention. jackson continuing to study the boys features, a pink bow wrapped around his high-waisted skirt.

jinyoung was more of a gothic style like jackson was, but youngjae didn't question jacksons attraction to the boy. wanting jackson to realize there was more people out there then just jinyoung. the teacher guiding the boy, who looked like an expensive, fragile doll over towards the table. "this is mark" she hums, "hes a transfer student from the states" she continues. mark taking his small bag off his back, that was in the shape of a bunny and of course pink. 

"its his first year of highschool" she adds as youngjae nods happily. "please fill jackson and him in on the project due next week" she says. "i can give you both an extension if needed" she smiles as jackson nods. his eyes still caught on mark, who took no notice of jacksons gaze on him.

"okay so basically were just doing watercolour stuff" youngjae hums, scrambling to get his sketches from his backpack. "i'm probably gonna do a koi fish, and jimin wants to do a panda because who doesn't love pandas?" youngjae cackles. and mark giggles softly, another small smile curling jacksons lips. somehow the boy managed to rid him of the thoughts of jinyoung, that he had been plagued with. 

"oh, oh!" youngjae says, "can we see your schedule?" and mark nods before leaning over towards his bag. pulling out the slip of paper, and placing it gently on the table in front of youngjae. youngjae takes it to hand, examining it and then smiles. "how'd you get into such high level classes when your a freshmen?" he asks but jimin only rolls his eyes.

"because hes smart duhhh" jimin cackles, and youngjae continues to look over the schedule. "you have a bunch of classes with jackie here, and two with me~" youngjae chirps. passing the schedule back over to mark, youngjae noticing how long jackson had been staring at the boy. 

quickly whipping out his phone, keeping it in his lap and texting jackson 'talk to him'. jackson doesn't check his phone at first, but youngjae was giving him that look so he did. youngjae knew how shy jackson was, despite his appearance. he wasn't as tough as he looked, and he was extremely sensitive. youngjae knew exactly why jinyoung had left jackson, how he had been cheating on jackson for 2 years with multiple people but didn't want to further shatter jacksons heart.

jinyoung only having gotten with jackson because he felt bad for him. and used him for sex and a thing to toy with when he was bored. but jackson had been so in love with him, that he was blind to the fact he was being used. jinyoung having left him when jaebum, the better option appeared so he took it. youngjae wanting nothing to do with jinyoung after he found out, and cut him off. 

jackson wasn't good at art, at all. and had taken the class to be with jinyoung, so he lazily traced against the paper. bringing his gaze over to marks drawing, that was a beautiful flower that looked almost realistic. youngjae noticed how jackson kept staring at mark, so he gazed over at jimin and texted him. 'follow my lead after class'.


	2. Chapter 2

youngjae knew if jackson didn't have to talk, then he wouldn't. because thats just how shy he was, so youngjae put his plan into action. having texted jimin his plan, who agreed with a nod when jackson was to busy staring at mark. once the school bell had rung, youngjae made conversation and lead them out the classroom. but was promptly pulled away by jimin, who needed 'help' with something.

leaving a confused jackson stood in the hallway, with a much shorter mark at his side. jackson having no choice but to talk to mark now, gulping inwardly a bit. "do you uh, know where your next class is?"jackson stammering over his words, and scratching the back of his head. mark only shakes his head, jackson having just remembered he had his next class with mark.

"its not far, like not a lot"jackson says, flustered that he was talking to someone as attractive as mark. it had taken him so long to open up to jinyoung, and having just freshly been abandoned it was hard for him not to be skeptical of anyone being nice to him. "its uhhh.. this way" jackson whispers, having been to focused on mark to remember where the class even was. mark nods once more, and follows jackson through the hallway towards one of their literature classes.

jackson holding the door open for mark, and following him into the class. walking him over towards the desk where the teacher was waiting. who brings his attention up towards the two, "you must be our new student" and mark nods, jackson could tell he was a bit overwhelmed. "you know jackson?" the teacher asks, and mark looks over at jackson then nods again. "jinyoung had his seat moved" the teacher says towards jackson, "so you two can sit together" as the tables were in pairs of two. 

jackson only sighs softly as he remembered he had this class with jinyoung. leading mark over towards their seat, that was two tables behind jinyoung and jaebums table. jackson averts his gaze from the pair as they make their way into the room, and mark can see the tears forming in jacksons eyes. jackson shakily exhaling as a tear unknowingly ran down his cheek. flinching when he felt marks palm gently wipe against his cheek. 

mark scooting his chair over a bit closer to jackson, and smiling at him when he earned jacksons attention. "its okay" he whispers, as he didn't know what was wrong but already had a feeling. jackson just averts his gaze down, embarrassed he was crying in front of someone. it wasn't in his character to cry, everyone always looked at him someone who was strong and tough. as his appearance was mildly intimidating.

one of marks hands rested on jacksons back, rubbing circles along it while his other hand had his finger tips curled around a pen. jackson only able to make out the sound of a pen scribbling against paper until he saw mark slide a paper gently in front of him. 'its okay to cry' with a smiley face next to it. causing jackson to chuckle a bit through his tears. the sound of the bell ringing soon masking his cries, as he wipes the tears from his face with his fingertips. 

the teacher begins his lesson, and jackson expects mark to put some distance between them. but its put at a bit of ease when mark doesn't move, the skin ship overcoming him with a sense of being wanted. jinyoung had always complained about jackson wanting to cuddle alot, or be hugged and touched. saying that he was to needy, but for someone to comfort him and touch him without making him feel needy, made a small smile grow across his lips.

marks hand lingers down towards jacksons side as the lesson progresses. taking notes with his other hand, as his hand accidently slips a bit away from jackson. who indistintivly grabs back onto marks hand without realizing what he was doing. taking hold of marks fingertips, as mark brings his gaze over to him just a bit. jackson about to stammer out an apology, as he was just so use to holding jinyoungs hand. mark only smiles at him, and allows jackson to interlace their fingertips.

spending the rest of the lesson like that, marks thumb occasionally grazing across jacksons. in a small attempt to sooth and comfort him, and it worked. because even if it was accidental, it made jacksons heart quiver. something so small, that mark probably wasn't even thinking about meant the world to jackson. and for once in the past week, jacksons thoughts weren't constantly plagued by jinyoung.


	3. Chapter 3

jackson was quickly ripped out of his haze of thoughts when the bell rang. having not been paying attention to the lesson in the least bit. to wrapped up in his self doubt to even notice mark gazing up at him, fingertips still laced together as jackson shakes his head a bit. 

"s-sorry" jackson stammers a bit, and mark only giggles faintly as he closes his notebook. "its alright" he says, his voice was so gentle and soft in comparison to jacksons own. "are you feeling better now?" marks voice tilted with concern, but still tender non-the-less. jackson only nods, as he attempts to avert his gaze from jinyoung who was a few tables ahead of him.

"what happened?" mark whispers, hand still interlaced with jacksons as he traces his thumb across the skin of jacksons. jackson sighs heavily as he brings his gaze up just enough to look at jinyoungs back, then bringing his gaze over towards mark. "he left me" jackson says finally, and mark glances over at jinyoung before looking back over at jackson.

"and you still love him?" mark asks gently, tightening his hold on jacksons hand. jackson can only nod sorrowfully. "are you sure?" mark asks, squeezing jacksons hand in reassurance. jackson raising a brow in confusion as he looks at mark, "are you sure it was love?" mark whispers. and to that jackson ponders on the thought before mark speaks again. 

"do you know what paris is?" he says softly, and that only makes jackson all the more confused. "a city?" jackson asks in short, and mark shakes his head with a giggle. "perhaps its an american slang" marks voice so light, enough to seemingly comfort jacksons quivering heart. "paris is like a sentimental yearning, for a reality that isn't real, or genuine" he adds. 

"so maybe" he says as a soft sigh escapes his lips, "maybe you weren't in love" as jackson nods slowly. "maybe you were staying in paris" and jacksons mind becomes a bit more resolute, for the first time in a week. all the while he had been thinking, how much he loved jinyoung, and how much he missed him. but he didn't think about how jinyoung didn't miss him, and was fine without him. and how he had blindly been chasing after someone who in the end was toxic, and didn't want him. 

piecing together things in the past, of how jinyoung had always undermined the things he loved. made fun of him for crying, never wanted to even cuddle or touch him. how he always was mean to him, and made jokes at him that jackson didn't like. but always brushed it off as jackson being stuck-up, or a brat that couldn't take a joke. how any time they fought jinyoung would call him names, like a whore or a slut. even if he was at fault, he would always turn things around on jackson. and make it his fault, so jackson had to beg for his forgiveness. and then he would block jackson, and make him begged to be unblocked. he was toxic, and maybe it was for the better that he was gone.

jackson didn't know that jinyoung had never wanted to be with him the begin with. and had gotten together with him out of pity, and stayed with him just to use and abuse him. but maybe he didn't need to know that, because for the first time since jinyoung he had blocked him he wasn't in tears at the thought of jinyoung. 

maybe it was jacksons teenage years that made the heart break worse. how he had been blinded by just wanting to make jinyoung proud, and wanting jinyoung to love him. that he was so caught up in changing to be what jinyoung wanted him to be, that; that wasn't love. love wasn't becoming someones doll, it was someone loving you for who you were, who you are. 

"paris" jackson whispers, squeezing marks hand gently.


	4. Chapter 4

jackson has already dropped mark off at his next class. being one of the only ones he didn't have with the younger, and making his way through the hallway towards his next class. having told mark he'd meet him back in front of his class to bring him to lunch. 

passing by youngjae in the hallway, as he was to immersed in his thoughts to see his friend. although youngjae promptly grabs onto his wrist, and tugs him towards where he and jimin were standing. "how're you feeling?" jimin chirps as youngjae pulls jackson in between them.

"fine" jackson mumbles, as youngjae cuts him a smirk. "wanna go to a party tonight~?" jimin hums, and jackson can only roll his eyes. "i don't wanna party-" jackson begins, not finishing his sentence before youngjae and jimin both let out loud whines. "oh come on, it'll be good for you to get out!" jimin exclaims. 

"and you can invite mark" youngjae adds. knowing if he brought mark into it then of course jackson would be interested. "fine.." jackson murmurs softly, as his mind went straight to mark. "i'll ask him" he whispers, as jimin squeals and does a little happy dance. "can you drive us~" youngjae says, and jackson throws his head back with a groan.

"hey mark can ride in the front with you!" he says quickly to his defense. and jackson cuts him a glare, as youngjae bursts into giggles. "oh please you've been shooting heart eyes at him all day" jimin says, sticking his tongue out. "hes cute.. and really sweet" jackson mumbles, scratching the back of his head.

"you deserve someone who is really sweet to you" youngjae says, smiling at jackson. jackson smiles with a nod, as the more he thought about it the more toxic he saw jinyoung was. he never supported anything jackson wanted to do, and always found the negative in every situation he was in. constantly brought jackson down, degraded him and the things he loved. so maybe it wasn't such a loss to lose him. 

and maybe jackson wasn't grieving the loss of love, or someone he loved. maybe he was grieving who he thought jinyoung was. the false illusion he had perpetrated himself into believing. not realizing that along the way of dating jinyoung, he didn't love him. he loved who he thought he was, and had grown attached to him. he was so use to jinyoung being around, and so use to jinyoung treating him poorly that; thats what he thought he deserved. 

he was use to jinyoung, so not having jinyoung around was a change. it wasn't that he loved him, or that he was in love with him. its that he just wasn't use to being without him. because loving jinyoung was like a drug, and although he didn't see it then, jinyoung like any other drug was bad for him. no matter how great he believed it made him feel, it only made him worse. and like any other drug, being without him was going to hurt. but it was just something jackson had to get use to. 

because maybe love wasn't all about feeling like you were on cloud nine. it wasn't about being intoxicated, or your lover being like a drug. its acceptance, and respect. because now jackson realized that through out the entirety of his relationship with jinyoung so many things changed. priorities changed, thoughts changed, wants and needs changed, as did so many things did. but one thing wasn't suppose to change, and that was respect for each other. and in the end, jinyoung didn't respect him. jinyoung didn't respect jacksons wants and needs, his emotions and feeling. he didn't respect jacksons priorities, or what jackson wanted to do with his life.

at first jackson thought time was love, knowing the ins and outs of someone. being with someone for so long, wasn't love. because someone jackson had been with for three years, and know for much longer. could never compare to the feeling someone he had known for three hours had given him. 

now jackson realized that life is to short, and happiness is to rare. that if he had a risk, and a chance; it was worth taking.


	5. Chapter 5

jackson timidly waited outside marks next class. having told his teacher he needed to pick something up before his next class. just so he could make sure he was there to talk to mark, as the boy had completely drenched his thoughts. he didn't want to seem creepy, but he also didn't want mark getting lost on his first day.

luckily for him, the moment mark stepped out of his class and saw jackson waiting across the hall a smile grew across his lips. jackson smiled back as he made his way across the hall, a few people staring at them as they didn't really expect jackson to associate with someone the polar opposite of him. i mean after all, jackson was covered in tattoos, piercings and overall had a tough style to him.

while mark, well mark did wear high-waisted pink skirts, and buttoned up blouses tucked beneath them. but jackson adored it, he adored the way the white, knee-high socks wrapped around the skin just above marks knee. and how he slung his bunny back pack over his shoulder, how bleached blonde hair fell across his face somehow both messily and perfectly. his skin equivalent to that of a porcelain doll, as he was almost to beautiful to be real. 

"hi" marks soft tone whispers, now stood in front of jackson. looking up at the older, as he was only 5'2 while jackson was around the 5'11 mark. jackson ripped from his haze of thoughts, and adoration for the boy stood in front of him. "i.." jackson begins slowly, chewing into his lower lip and bringing his gaze down. causing mark to tilt his head to the side in confusion, as jackson shakily exhaled.

"i don't wanna live in paris anymore.." jackson says lowly. bringing his gaze up just enough to meet marks, whos smile never faded. "good" mark whispers, bringing one hand to run down the skin of jacksons arms. running his fingertips over jacksons many tattoo's on his arm, and taking a short breath before wrapping both arms around jackson. 

jackson taken back by it at first, but slowly wraps both his arms around mark. and hugs him tightly, and in the moment he realized that maybe a risk was worth taking. because someone he was with for three years, could never compare to the boy in his arms he knew for three hours. the one he loved for three years, could never comfort him like the boy in his arms did. because love wasn't time, or how long you had known someone. 

mark withdrawing from jackson first, and continuing to smile up at the older until jackson spoke. stammering over his words a bit at first, but eventually spitting them out. "j-jae and min wanna go to a party tonight, and i was wondering if you could maybe come with me?" he asks. "if not thats fine, i just figured i'd ask you know.." he murmurs softly. 

"sure" mark giggles, and jackson widens his eyes in surprise. "is it okay if i drive you there?" jackson asks, not wanting to over step any boundaries. mark giggles and nods again, as jackson once again is in shock. "oh and your uh-" jackson stumbling over his words, clearing his throat in the middle of his sentence. "your uhh.. number" he says, whispering the last part of his words. 

"would you like it?" marks gentle tone says, everytime he giggled jackson felt like his heart fluttered. quivering at the very thought of the softness to his voice. jacksons cheeks sporting a bright crimson as he managed to nod and slowly stutter out a 'yes'. as jackson slips his phone out, and slowly hands it to mark. 

small fingertips pattering across the screen, tapping in his number and a text to jackson. handing jackson his phone back, as jackson looks at what mark had sent him. a pink heart, with a few sparkles across it. and maybe love, was all the little things someone made you feel.


	6. Chapter 6

honestly, youngjae was shocked jackson's first question when he asked about the party wasn't. "will jinyoung be there?" because usually that's all he cared about. and now maybe it wasn't that he didn't care, but he was learning to let go.

jackson had spent the rest of his day sneakily texting mark through out the rest of his classes. learning a few bits of information about him, although not much because they were both in class. having told mark to meet him in the senior lot, as well as youngjae and jimin. youngjae waiting by jacksons car with jimin, spotting mark who had managed to find his way there.

"mark~" youngjae chirps from across the parking lot, causing mark to bring his attention up towards the two. smiling them and waving at them, jumping when he felt fingertips tap on his shoulder. quickly turning around to see jackson, who jumps back and manages to murmur out a quickly 'hey'. 

"i didn't mean to scare you.." jackson whispers, and the bright smile returns to curl against marks lips. jackson averting his gaze away as he chews into his lower lip as he doesn't want to get caught staring at mark for to long. "my cars over there if you couldn't guess" jackson chuckles nervously, bringing his attention over to where jimin and youngjae were standing. 

"what took you so long?" jimin jokingly whines as jackson leads mark over towards them. jackson only rolls his eyes, and walks to the passenger side door to open the door for mark. keeping one hand over his head to make sure he didn't bump it when he sat down. youngjae and jimin taking seat in the back, as jackson rounded the front of the car to jump into the drivers side.

"i heard taehyung will be there" jimin says to youngjae and jackson chuckles. "you mean the guy you've been trying to sleep with for 2 years?" jackson says as jimin lets out another whine. "maybe i'll get lucky" jimin hums, dramatically falling back against the back seat. "or maybe jae will get lucky and bam will be there" jimin winks as youngjae hits his arm. 

"all i said was that he was cute" youngjae says in his defense, "which is just the truth" he adds. "okay but like have you told him you think hes cute?" jimin asks. "well no-" youngjae stammers a bit, as jimin can only laugh at his friends crush. knowing the likely hood of bambam liking him back, as they were always throwing heart eyes at each other. 

jackson lets them have their conversation, occasionally glancing over at mark. who had his attention focused out the window, watching the world go by as they drove. finally pulling into the richer neighborhood the party was at, and having to park houses away because the streets were crowded. jackson quickly jumping from his seat, and forgetting his phone in the process. as he was to focused on making sure he could open marks door for him. 

which he does, and youngjae smiles over at jimin while they step out the car. because they're just glad their friend isn't shrouded with the thoughts of jinyoung for once. following behind mark and jackson, as jackson wanted to hold marks hand but didn't want to over step any boundaries. finally making their way into the house, that was blaring music and was bound to get a noise complaint eventually. 

the house crowded with people, as jimins eyes instantly searched for taehyung in the crowd. while youngjae was wondering if bambam would even come to this kind of party. jackson more-so worried about mark, as he looked a bit nervous. about to speak before he feels his back pocket and mumbles a string of curses beneath his breath. 

"i need to go get my phone" he groans, "just stay with them" he says to mark softly. a tenderness only seeming to seep through his tone when he was in the presence of the boy. youngjae spotting bambam, and abandoning the two as jimin only shakes his head. "come on~" he hums, gently grabbing onto marks wrist causing him to wince. going unnoticed by jimin, who pulls him through the crowd and towards the kitchen. 

"here!" jimin exclaims, handing mark a red plastic cup that reeked of liquor. "i-i don't drink" mark stutters softly, keeping his hands folded at his lap. "but it'll be fun, jackie will drink" jimin says in an attempt to coax him into it. not meaning to come off as abrasive, as his way of fun just happened to include getting wildly drunk. marks agenda, not so much. but the moment jimin brings up jackson, mark gives in and takes the cup to hand.


	7. Chapter 7

jackson sighed heavily as he made his way back into the house. legs exhausted from walking so much back and forth. the party having managed to grow even louder, as the music was shaking parts of the house. jackson searching for mark in the crowd, but narrowing his brows when he noticed jimin making out with taehyung on one of the couches. jackson latching onto jimins arm, who attempts to wiggle free as hes more concerned with taehyung. 

"jimin!" jackson shouts, barely audible over the loud music playing. jimin finally withdrawing from taehyung with a groan, "what?" he shouts back in annoyance. "wheres mark?" jackson immediately asks as jimin is far to drunk to remember anything. simply shrugging and returning his attention to taehyung. who happily resumes their kissing. 

"what do you mean you don't know?" worry lacing jacksons words. finally letting go of jimin, as he knows hes to drunk to help. and immediately starts searching for mark in the crowds of people, although the house was quite large. spotting jaebum in the crowd, exhaling deeply through his nose and continuing to attempt to find mark. 

knowing that if jaebum was here, that probably meant jinyoung was to. as his mind starts to become overwhelmed and crowded with thoughts. turning around to go towards jaebum, just as he spots marks tiny frame pressed against the wall. while one of jaebums friends, yugyeom's much taller stature is stood over him. finger tips trailing under the hem of marks skirt, and jackson doesn't second guess anything after that.

"get the fuck away from him" jackson growls lowly, grabbing yugyeom by the shoulder and shoving him off mark. knowing jaebum or jinyoung had probably sent yugyeom to bother mark after finding out that jackson had grew attached to him. yugyeom rolling his eyes, although backing off because jackson was one of the only people he wouldn't fight. as thats a fight he wouldn't win, and he knew that.

jackson gently grabbing onto mark and pulling him away from yugyeom. making sure he held onto him tightly as he attempted to guide him through the crowds of people. knowing their was no way they could talk unless they were somewhere private. pulling him into one of the vacant bedrooms, and closing the door with a heavy sigh. bringing his attention down to mark, who was staring up at him with glossy eyes, and a slight part in his lips. smelling the vodka that drenched his breath and narrowing his brows. 

"mark are you drunk?" he asks, and mark blinks up at him a few times before adorably tilting his head to the side. jackson only sighs once more, knowing it must have been jimin's doing. gently bringing one hand to marks waist to attempt to guide him to the bed so he could sober up. mark taking one step forward before he lost his balance and fell against jacksons chest. who catches him with a quickness, as now both marks hands are pressed to his chest. 

mark brings his attention back up slowly, as jackson gazes down at him with the music playing faintly in the background. jackson wants nothing more then to close the distance between their lips, as mark steps to his tip-toes and slowly begins to. marks lips just about to be pressed to his own, if not for jackson quickly stopping him. 

"mark you're drunk- i can't, thats not right" jackson whispers, guiding mark back down. marks glassy eyes still staring back up at him. as jackson brings one hand to cuff marks cheek. running his thumb gently across marks skin, while mark melts into his embrace. "i want it to be special" jackson whispers, knowing mark was far to drunk to remember anything he was staying. 

"you have no idea how badly i want to kiss you" jackson sighs, continuing to trace his thumb across marks skin. bringing his thumb down to marks lips as it rests between the small part in marks lips. "but i want it to be special, i want you to want it, not because you're drunk but because you want me" he continues. "but right now your drunk, and i would never use you like that" jacksons voice wavering as mark flutters his perfectly curled, dark lashes shut.

"you're so beautiful" jackson chuckles, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to marks forehead. mark doesn't move, allowing jackson to as he wraps both arms around jackson. hugging him tightly after jackson withdrew, and leaning in against his chest. allowing jacksons black-cherry scent to overcome him, and resting against him. 

"lets get you home" jackson whispers, playing with the waves at the end of marks bleached blonde hair.


	8. Chapter 8

jackson kept mark in his car for a while until he sobered up. after mark explained his parents were extremely christian, and conservative. and would kill him for even being around drinking, as he had told his parents he was staying behind at school to finish an art project. mark telling jackson how strict his parents were, how they nearly disowned him for the way he dressed and his sexuality. never having actually dated before but admitting to them that he was gay. 

jackson feeling a bit bad for him, as his mom was always so accepting of everything he did. that it was strange to hear someones parents treating them so poorly. all they cared about were marks grades, and him getting into good colleges and getting a good job. they didn't care for his mental health, or if he was happy at all.

jackson taking him home once he was sober enough to pass that he hadn't drunk at all. disappointed that jimin had gotten him drunk, but he understood jimin was just trying to help. despite that he was still lost in the thought of mark trying to kiss him. a part of him doubted that mark was actually attracted to him and thought he just did it because he was drunk. but the other fraction of his mind wandered to mark holding his hand, and comforting him. while mark could've just did it because hes nice, jackson hoped mark actually liked him. 

in the three years he had been with jinyoung he never liked anyone else.or even thought about being with someone else. but now that mark had come along and shown him he was worth more then being treated like trash. he had barely known mark for a day and yet was already head over heels in love with him. but he knew how many people disliked him because of jinyoung, and how mean people would be to mark.

as he already knew jinyoung had sent yugyeom to bother mark at the party. it would only get worse and people would feed into marks mind that he was just a rebound. and jackson didn't want people to hate mark just because he was with him. yet at the same time he wanted mark so badly, that he couldn't help but gravitate towards him. 

he was so different from jackson, while jinyoung had been exactly the same. jinyoung and jackson were a perfect match, but maybe thats why they burnt out. they had the same interests, dressed the same way, liked the same music, but maybe being with someone who is just like you isn't for the best. maybe mark and him aren't a perfect match, and their honestly polar opposites. 

but maybe that only made it all the more exciting for jackson. that he got to spend time learning who mark was. the ins and outs of him, and maybe that was real intimacy. nothing physical, but mentally. knowing someones fears, what terrified them, and what they adored. what made them smile, and what made them light up when they talked about it. all the little things that made them, them.

jackson pulling his phone out at a redlight, quickly typing out a 'goodnight' to mark. smiling when mark, despite being so tired replied almost instantly. with a 'goodnight' in chinese, and a sparkly pink heart next to it.


	9. Chapter 9

for once jackson didn't dread waking up in the morning. actually getting out of bed early, and picking something nice out to wear. because he cared about what he looked like, and wanted to impress mark. picking out a long-sleeve, pristine white button up shirt. and tucking it beneath a pair of black slacks he wore. a few of his tattoo's peaking out onto his hands and neck. while he kept his piercings in, the two silved hoops on the edge of his lip. 

driving to school happily, his mom being shocked she didn't have to drag him out of bed. jackson had talked about mark alot to his mom, helping her do the dishes and cleaning the house, all while talking about how he adored mark. his mother was just happy jackson had saw that they're other people out there then just jinyoung. 

parking in the senior lot, as he had forgotten what it felt like not to drive to school crying. and making his way into the school. the hallways a bit crowded with people waiting for the bell to ring, but jackson just brushed past them and made his way straight to art. because he honestly just wanted to see mark, as he had texted him that he would come to school a bit earlier. rounding the corner into the classroom, and his gaze first wandered to mark. and not jinyoung, not even cutting him a glance as he made his way over to the table. 

"hey" jackson murmurs softly, wrapping both arms around mark from behind. mark giggling softly, as he places his pencil down and leans back against jacksons chest. "hi" he giggles back, holding onto jacksons arms wrapped around him. jackson leaning in against his head, and looking over at what he was drawing. 

"how're you so talented?" jackson asks, as he releases mark and pulls up a chair next to mark. making sure he was close to him, gazing at him as mark began to go on about what he was drawing. jackson lost in admiration for him, how his black outfit perfectly contrasted his porcelain complexion. wearing a pair of tight black leggings, while his charcoal sweater fell just beneath his upper thighs and hung off one of his shoulders. giving access to the flawless skin beneath it.

"you're so beautiful" jackson says out of the blue, mark gazing over at jackson who was staring at him with a smile. mark only giggles in response, leaning in against jacksons shoulder and resting there. "thank you~" he hums, pressing a kiss to jacksons shoulder. and that alone is enough to make jacksons heart quiver and melt.

jackson to enticed with mark to notice the way jinyoung was glaring at them. jackson having been with jinyoung for three years, so he knew how jealous he got easily. and how he had a sadistic side, but jackson had always brushed it off and ignored it for the sake of their relationship. 

missing the way jinyoung leaned in against jaebums ear and whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

jackson talked to mark nearly the entire class, barely focusing on his project. youngjae and jimin ocasionally joining in on the conversation. but for the most part just allowing jackson to enjoy his time with mark. the thought of jinyoung having not even crossed his mind for once the entire period. the bell finally ringing, as jimin drags youngjae out the classroom to go meet up with taehyung. 

"have you ever uh" jackson says, scratching the back of his head. mark adorably tilting his head to the side, causing jackson to melt as he scrambled to finish his sentence. "like ditched class before?" he asks, and mark only shakes his head with a smile. "the teachers here don't call home if you miss a class, so if you want to.." he proposes and marks smile only widens. nodding slowly, to jacksons surprise.

"really? i mean you don't have to-" jackson stammers a bit, only seeming to get shy around mark. "i want to" mark says softly, only causing jackson to melt all the more. packing up his things as nearly the entire class had left, not noticing the way jinyoung shot him a glare as he made his way from the room with jaebum. 

"i havent in a while so i don't know where we'll go" jackson says, slinging his bag over his shoulder. mark gently taking his bunny bag to hand, and zipping it up in his lap. "anywhere is fine" mark whispers, 'as long as i'm with you' going left unspoken. jackson guiding mark from the classroom and into the crowded hallway. taking marks fingertips into his hand, making sure he didn't get lost in the waves of people.

mark slowly lacing their fingertips together, smiling when jackson squeezed his hand in reassurance. allowing jackson to guide him down the hallway, hearing a teacher yell a quick 'get to class' as jackson mumbles a string of chinese curses. quickly rounding the corner and pulling mark into one of the bathrooms. 

laughing a bit as he closed the door behind them, barely having just escaped the teacher. hand still interlaced with marks as he gazed down at marks much shorter stature. mark gazing up at jackson, with that irresistible small part in his lips. that jackson just adored as much as he adored every little thing about him. jackson taking a step forward, as mark took a step back until he was backed up against the door. still gazing up at jackson, fingertips still interlaced with jacksons. 

jackson slowly unravels his hand from marks, fingertips lingering across his skin. timidly bringing his hand up to marks cheek, cupping it while marks impossibly dark, long, lashes flutter shut. fanning perfectly against his skin, making jackson fall all the more in love with him. mark falling deeper into jacksons embrace, while jacksons thumb traced across his cheek. 

mark opening his eyes for a split second before jackson closed the distance between their lips. taken back when jacksons lips met his own, but not pulling back. hand finding its way to the back of jacksons neck, and resting their as jackson pulled him all the more closer towards him. kissing like a fire ignited, like it was their singular, sole purpose in the university. as if mark had brought jackson back to life, melting into the heat of each others embrace. 

mark resting back against the door, holding fistfulls of jacksons soft, dark brown strands. the air in his lungs becoming a moan, and feeding it through his pomegranate lips into jacksons own. jackson pressing his tongue to the seam of marks lips, all the while marks back arches further against jackson. the two to intertwined with one another, and seemingly forgetting their need to draw breath while the world fell away around them.

jackson finally breaking away, fingertips still lingering against the softness of marks skin. mark staring back at him, with his big, glossy, doe-eyes. and in the moment jackson couldn't help but let the words escape him;

"i think i love you" he whispers.


	11. Chapter 11

after a bit of convincing jackson got mark to agree to hang out with him after classes. mark timid because he didn't like lying to his parents about where he was. but he did wanna spend time with jackson, so he agreed to tell his parents he was doing a school project. jackson eagerly spending the rest of the day in anticipation to bring mark home. he knew his mom would be accepting of mark, as she just wanted jackson to be happy.

jacksons last class finally ending, as he practically jumped from his seat and out of the room. his thoughts all focused on mark, as he slipped his phone out and texted mark he would meet him in the senior lot. quickly walking there because he knew marks last class was closer to it, and didn't wanna keep him waiting.

rounding the corner to the lot, where he saw marks smaller stature standing waiting for him. dressed in an outfit that seemed to be impossibly cuter then the last. a plaid, pastel-pink and white, high-waisted skirt. with a fancier white blouse tucked beneath it, and a pastel pink bow attached to the collar of it. white knee-high socks, slipped into a pair of pastel pink floral patterned flats.

jackson nearly fainted at the sight of it when he had first worked into art this morning. once again missing the way jinyoung slipped him harsh glares. to enticed with mark to even take notice of jinyoungs jealously of the situation. jackson shyly walking over to mark, chewing and playing with his lip rings as he made his way towards him. 

"hey" his voice deep, and raspy as he had barely spoken that day. mark jumping a bit, and perking up to turn towards jackson. smiling when he saw it was him, as jackson smiled back at him. "my car is parked close" jackson murmurs softly, averting his gaze from mark as he didn't want to get caught staring at him to long.

jackson guiding him towards his car, and making sure he opened the passenger side door for him. assuring he was safely inside before rounding the front of the car, and jumping into the drivers side. "my mom will love you" jackson chuckles, mark giggling and god did that giggle melt jacksons heart. jackson living relatively close to the highschool, so it wasn't more then a five minute drive to his house. 

one of jacksons favorite rock songs playing faintly from the radio, one that he had likely played 100 times in a row. mark didn't mind, usually looking out the window anyways and enjoying the scenery around them. jackson pulling into the driveway, next to his moms simplistic, small, black car. his being a dark red, as crimson was one of the colors he adored most. but ever seeing mark dressed in pink, well maybe that was the color he adored most.

parking the car with a sigh, but making quick work of his seat belt and stepping out the car. always making it a point to open the door for mark, because he was after all the most beautiful human being in the world. and should be treated as such. mark stepping out the car, next to jacksons taller stature. leading mark around the car, and to the side walk that sat ahead of the house. climbing up the three wooden steps, and rummaging through his pocket for his keys. 

shouting a quick 'mom?' in chinese as he unlocked the door and stepped through the door. hearing his mom shout back his chinese name, as mark gazes up at jackson with a smile. jackson closing the door behind them when his mom appears around the corner of the hallway from the kitchen. "well aren't you just adorable" she chuckles, she was around marks height and had her solid black hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"thank you" mark whispers, hands folded at his lap as jackson tells his mom their going upstairs in chinese. guiding mark to follow him up the wooden steps that led to the second story. it was quite a bigger house, despite that it was just jackson and his mom who lived there. three bedrooms lay upstairs, jackson at the end of the hall, while his moms was the first and their guestroom was the second.

"my rooms kinda uhh.." jackson stammers, opening the door as mark steps inside. the walls a solid white, with a few posters spread across it around his larger bed. an empty spot with tacks in the wall, where jackson and kept polaroids of him and jinyoung but thrown them away a few days ago. a desk, with papers spread across it that had lyrics jackson had written across him. while his piano was in the other corner, with a flower sat atop it. a fake one his mom had bought him years ago.

"i like it~" mark hums, taking his bag off his shoulder and placing it gently on the floor. "i never watched tv, so i got rid of it" jackson says, "but i do have a laptop if you wanna watch movies" he adds. mark just nods with a smile, as he didn't care where he was, or what he was doing, as long as he was with jackson.

"my rooms kinda bland now i guess" jackson sighs, "my ex had kinda decorated it and ever since i got rid of everything with any piece of him.." he whispers. a frown visibly curling his lips, mark taking notice of it and wrapping both arms around jackson. hugging him tightly, and resting his head against jacksons chest. jackson slowly raveling both arms around mark, and relaxing into marks embrace of serenity.


	12. Chapter 12

somehow jackson had managed to be laying on the bed, with mark curled up in his arms. the two under a heavy duvet, while jacksons laptop was propped up on his legs. watching some comedy movie mark had picked out. jacksons heart fluttering each time mark giggled against his chest. jacksons leg itching a bit as he went to scratch it but the laptop fell over. mumbling chinese curses as he moves to pick it up, leaning over mark and catching a glimpse of his eyes.

mark gazing up at him with his angelic features, a small part in his lips that jackson adored. and in that moment jackson just remembered how their last kiss had felt, how saccharine mark had tasted. sliding his hand over so he was positioned over mark, the blanket falling off top of them in the process.

mark averts his gaze away to the side, as he was a bit self conscious. although jackson only brings one hand to marks cheek, bringing his attention back to gaze up at him. "you're so beautiful" jackson whispers, leaning in and closing the distance between their lips. mark doesn't resist jackson kissing him, allowing jacksons knees to rest in between his legs, as jackson ran his hands across marks smooth skin. marks hands resting at the back of jacksons neck, pulling him closer down. 

the world falling away around jackson because all that mattered right now was mark. the softness of his fingertips against the skin of his neck. how mark wanted him, and fed little moans into his lips. mark pulling him closer, and closer until they could nearly feel the beating of their hearts against each others chest. jackson pressing his tongue to the seam of marks lips, because the purity and innocence to marks kissing was prominent. 

mark granting him access with another soft moan, as jackson delves deeper and explores marks every crevasse. marks back arching further into jacksons chest, as his skirt pools around his thighs. rubbing against jacksons legs still placed in between his own, moaning innocently each time jacksons tongue grazed against his own. marks kisses somehow becoming jacksons salvation, yet his torment because he craved them more the his desire to breath. how he couldn't stare at mark without a craving to kiss him, and to feel the softness of marks lips against his own. how everytime he kissed mark a warmth radiated through out his entire body. 

because kissing jinyoung had always been so dull. as if it was a ritual the two had to perform, and was systematic. only kissing in public or when they needed to; formally and mechanically. but now mark wanted jackson, just as badly as jackson wanted him. and now mark was half of what made jackson feel whole again, as jackson finally breaks away with a heavy shaky breath. mark shyly looking away before jackson runs his hand across his cheek. 

"i just want you to be mine" jackson whispers shakily, as mark can only faintly giggle in response. "is that your way of asking me out?" he whispers back, fluttering his dark lashes shut as jackson ran his thumb across his cheek. "maybe.." jackson murmurs softly, widening his eyes a bit when mark softly said back "then i'm yours".


	13. Chapter 13

mark giggled as jackson wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest. holding up his phone in front of them to snap photos of them. having taken dozens so far but jackson wanted to continue capturing marks beauty. finally settling on one photo, that was taken as mark laughed and was smiling with his eyes closed, leaning against jacksons chest. 

"how're you so perfect?" jackson whispers, leaning in and kissing marks cheek. "i'm not~" mark whines, resting his head against marks shoulder. jackson making the picture his profile picture on instagram, and putting it on snapchat because their the only social medias he used. seeing jinyoungs name pop up as he had forgotten to delete him. although disregarding it because mark was around.

already having deleted all his photos with jinyoung from instagram, and only leaving one photo he had posted with mark. "i think your the most beautiful person in the world" jackson says, pressing another kiss to marks cheek. "thank you for wanting to be with me all the time" jackson murmurs. because jinyoung had always made it a big deal when jackson wanted to hang out. or gotten upset if jinyoung didn't wanna see him, but now mark wanted to be with jackson all the time. 

"because i love you, silly" mark giggles back, nuzzling his nose against jacksons shoulder. "i love you to" jackson says, just as mark vibrates in his purse. mark unraveling from jackson and leaning over to take it out, sighing softly when he saw an angry text from his father. "i-i need to go home" he says, voice wavering with a tint of fear.

"yeah i'll drive you" jackson says, also a confused look graces his features from how scared mark sounded. holding his hand all the way down the stairs and to the car. reaching over the center console to hold his hand on the drive back to his house, as mark kept his head down. still giving jackson a peck on the cheek once they reached his house. and jumping from the car. 

watching as mark made his way up to the house, knocking on the door as it flies open moments later. a figure who looked to be marks dad, much taller then them appearing. and roughly grabbing onto marks wrist and dragging him inside before the door slams behind them.

"where were you?!" he shouts, throwing marks back harshly against the door. mark yelping when his back hit the hard wood, shoulder slamming into the door frame. while his step-mother sat in the back, not caring if he beat and threw mark around like a doll. continuing to watch tv as if nothing was happening. "s-school" mark whispers, although a fist quickly meeting his cheek when his father spits a loud 'don't lie to me'. mark shakily exhaling before his father hit him again. and mark knew he would have to continue wearing long sleeves to cover the bruises that lathered his tiny frame.

"dressing like a slut, and acting like one" is all his spits before continuing to hit him.


	14. Chapter 14

jackson had texted mark none stop without mark responding, until late at night. mark telling him goodnight and he loved him, but not saying anything else after that. jackson worringly going to school the next day, and quickly making his way to art. usually mark would be in his seat by now, but he wasn't. only making jackson worry all the more.

tapping his foot until mark came through the door, dressed in a long-sleeved black sweater and pair of tight black leggings. his gaze down while a miserable expression sat across his face, jackson seeing the way he winced when he walked, and instantly taking to his feet.

gently grabbing onto marks wrist and leading him out the room, and to one of the more desolate hallways. mark not gazing up at jackson, until jackson brought a curled finger to his chin and brought his attention away but mark only averts his gaze away. "whats wrong?" jackson whispers, but mark only shakes his head with a tear running down his cheek. "baby, baby whats wrong?" jackson asks again, wiping the tear from marks cheek with his thumb.

jackson didn't want to overstep any boundaries but when mark didn't reply he tried to lift marks sweater, because of him wincing. mark only taking a step back until he was backed up against a wall, and jackson narrowed his eyes. mark not fighting back when jackson raised his sweater, and exposed the purple welts that framed across his perched ribcage. continuing down to his waist, and all over his arms. mark stuttering out a quiet sob when jackson dropped his sweater, jackson quickly wrapping his arms around mark. 

"i-i just wanna stop the scars that grow" mark stutters against his chest. "everytime that i go home" he whispers faintly, as jackson rubs circles along his back. not having to ask who did it, because he already knew. "shh i've got you" jackson murmurs softly, pulling mark tightly, closer to him. "hey, listen to me" he says, breaking away from mark. mark gazing up at him with teary, glossy laminating his usual saccharine hickory-mahogany orbs. 

"you can stay with me, okay?" jackson whispers, brushing marks bangs from his face. but mark only stutters out a timid 'i-i can't'. "yes you can, sweetheart" he says, carding his hand through marks soft hair and bringing a hand to his cheek. "h-how?" mark stammers a bit, mind to cloaked in sorrow to even think properly.

"does your room have a window?" jackson asks, confusing mark a bit but he nods slowly while sniffling a bit. "sneak out the window, take all the clothes you want but i can just buy you more" he whispers, brushing marks hair behind his ear. "i'll park out front, i'll take care of you i promise he says, leaning in and kissing marks teary stained cheek. "so just breath" he murmurs, "its almost over"


	15. Chapter 15

jackson chewed into his lip, playing with the metal that pierced around the side of his lip. night had long ago enveloped the sky, parked outside marks house. all the lights inside shut off, as the neighbor hood was dead silent. soon seeing marks figure quietly slipping out the front door, and gently closing the door behind him. figuring he'd of probably made more noise climbing out his window. 

dressed in his outfit from school, a large knitted black sweater and a pair of leggings. his bunny bag slung over his shoulder along another larger bag. running to jacksons car once he got the chance, as jackson leans over and opens the passenger door for him. jumping into the seat while shakily exhaling, smiling at jackson a bit. 

"you think they'll be mad?" jackson asks, as a sad expression graces marks usually adorable features. shaking his head a bit, and brushing his bangs from his face. "n-no" he whispers, knowing both of them have wanted him gone for months. only using him as a rag doll to throw around while they were mad. 

"ca-can we go home?" mark says timidly, wanting to get away from the house and all the memories of his family. jackson nods with a smile, starting the car and pulling out away from the house. gazing over at mark, who had his hands folded in his lap. jackson biting into his lip before reaching over the center console, and gently unraveling marks hand from his own. mark looking over at him and giggling, allowing jackson to lace their fingertips together.

driving in silence while the radio faintly played in the back. mark gazing out the window, admiring the view and beauty of the world. pulling into jacksons drive way shortly after, who holds marks hand up until he steps out from the car. quickly making his way to the passenger side, and opening the door for mark. taking both his bags from him, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

leading him inside, despite it being so late jacksons mom was still awake. pausing the reality show she was watching on tv, and gazing back at the pair. "welcome home" she says gently, mark timidly waving at her a bit. "goodnight" jackson hums to his mom in chinese, guiding mark up the wooden steps. whos light steps are masked by jacksons much heavier, until they reached his room. a few clothes scattered amoungst the room, while he had put extra blankets on his bed. 

"i can uh sleep on the floor if you're not comfortable-" jackson stammers, but mark only smiles up at him. wrapping both arms around him, and hugging him tightly. jackson swaying him a bit, leaning in and kissing the crown of his head. "sleep with me" mark whispers against his chest, as jackson nods with a smile. guiding mark over towards the bed, as mark slips his leggings off in the process. tossing his bags to the side, and pulling mark onto the bed. sliding off his shirt, as mark crawls beneath the blankets. 

jackson laying on his back, as mark lets out a bit of a huff. chuckling when mark climbed on top of him, and laid his head down against his chest. feeling the rhythmic beating of jacksons heart as he fluttered his dark lashes shut. jackson cracking his neck, and wrapping both arms around mark. "i love you" mark whispers sleepily, jackson understanding how exhausted he was. 

"i love you to, baby" jackson whispers back. although mark only responds with his shallow, warm breaths crossing jacksons chest. jackson smiling knowing mark had fell asleep, safely raveled in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

mark let out a soft yawn as he woke up. curled against jacksons chest, who was well-awake. his arm raveled around mark, rubbing circles against his skin. "don't wanna go to school" mark whispers against jacksons chest, and the older only chuckles. "we have to sweetheart" jackson sighs, pulling him up and into his lap. 

"lets get dressed" jackson hums, pressing a kiss to marks cheek. mark scrunches his nose before crawling out of jacksons lap, and opening up his bag. pulling out a pair of leggings, "do you have a hoodie?" mark whispers. jackson laughs and nods, knowing the hoodie would swallow mark although would be adorable. jackson takes to his feet as mark strips himself of the outfit he was wearing, jackson catching a glimpse of the black lace panties that hugged his waist. how his porcelain skin shined through the floral lace patterns. 

although redirecting his attention to the closet and pulling out one his black hoodies. with a band logo across the back of it. turning around and tossing it to mark, who caught it with a light giggle. dressed in his pair of tight black leggings, and pulling the hoodie over his head. it was quite large, and fell down to nearly his knees and the sleeves went well over his tiny hands. mark flapping the sleeves around, causing jackson to laugh while he got dressed. he opts for just a long-sleeved black v neck and tucking it beneath a pair of black jeans.

it was a chilly day out, but jacksons hoodie was more then enough to keep mark warm. and keep him happy as it was drenched with jacksons comforting cherry scent. keeping the sleeve to his lips while jackson grabbed both their bags. as they were already running a bit late from when mark had over slept.

mark follows him out and down the stairs, shouting bye to his mother. and making his way towards the car, placing their bags in the back and opening the passenger door for mark. always making sure he was safely seated before rounding the front to take seat. starting the car while mark hummed a little tune and swayed in his seat. 

jackson didn't mind driving in the silence, marks presence was more then enough to keep him pleased. pulling and parking in the senior lot, not noticing jinyoungs car parked close to where he had parked. not taking notice of it when he jumped from his seat to get their bags and opened the door for mark. who pulled his bunny bag onto one of his shoulders. 

jackson lacing his fingertips with mark, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked. hearing a faint whispering as mark gazes over to see jinyoung leaned against his car. jaebum next to him, blowing a ring of smoke while shaking his head at mark. jackson sighing softly as he gently used his leverage to pull mark closer to him. 

"ignore them" mark whispers, leaning in against jacksons shoulder. "i know" jackson whispers back, leaning his head against marks. his heart slowly mending from how jinyoung had left it shattered, mark piece by piece filling the holes jinyoung had burned into him. "all i need is you" jackson murmurs.


	17. Chapter 17

mark giggled faintly as he made his way from his classroom where jackson was already waiting for him. running up to his lover, jackson quickly taking him into his arms. pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head while mark hugs him tightly. "i missed you" mark murmurs against his chest, "missed you to my dearest" jackson whispers back.

"i have a surprise for you" jackson hums, causing mark to giggle once more. "but we have lunch~" mark laughs as jackson gently holds onto his hand and tugs him down the hallway. "we can be late" jackson murmurs happily, guiding mark to one of the more so desolate hallways. and rounding the corner into a janitors closet. mark following him in, while jackson closes the door behind them.

"and whats the surprise?" mark whispers softly, jacksons hand carefully placed on the back of his neck. "this" jackson whispers back, all that mattered to him was this moment. pulling mark into a tender kiss, his other hand finding its way to marks hip and resting there. pulling marks tiny frame closer to the warmth of his chest. feeling marks lips against his own, being the closest to heaven that he'd ever be.

marks heart fluttered in his chest, while his breath mingled with jacksons. and jackson kissed him ever so gently, almost as if he would break to the slightest touch. although the world only fell away the longer jackson kissed him. marks lips saccharine for jackson, addicting and intoxicating.

all jacksons problems melted into marks tiny embrace. the stress and worry of jinyoung. the reminders of his past relationship and the agony he had felt. it all fell away, it all dissipated under marks gentle touch. feeling whole under marks touch, as if he was his other half. an emotion that had always been vacant in his relationship with jinyoung. always feeling to needy, to clingy, to much of himself for jinyoung. although mark loved it when jackson clung to him, his neediness and himself. accepting jackson as he was, and loving him as he was, even with his scars.

"i love you so much" jackson says breathlessly as he breaks away from mark. mark pants a bit, his shorter stature gazing up at jackson with a smile. "i love you so much more" mark giggles, closing his eyes when jackson rested his forehead against marks. jackson relishing in adoration for every sensation mark made him feel. the scent of mint saturating from marks lips.

everytime he kissed mark it was like the movies. while all jinyoungs kisses had felt forced, wet and sloppy. marks were sensational, fireworks, and a tingling desire. to be young and in love with mark, was saccharine for jackson. he could listen to mark talk for hours without growing bore, he could gaze at mark for an eternity.

"your staring" mark murmurs, as jackson shakes his head a bit and rips himself from his daze. mark laughs, and that only quivers jacksons heart all the more. mark gently bringing his hand to jacksons cheek, cupping it and stroking his thumb across jacksons sun-kissed skin. jackson smiles, and leans further against marks hand. "just because your the most beautiful thing i've ever seen" he murmurs.


	18. Chapter 18

"i missed you" jackson says, grabbing mark gently by his wrist and pulling him closer. mark giggles, and doesn't object to jacksons hold on him. having just stepped out of his last class, which ended the day. "you'll have me all weekend" mark murmurs against jacksons chest before looking up at him. and hugging him tightly. 

"and youre allll mine, alllll weekend" jackson hums happily, hugging mark tightly. mark nods as jackson breaks away from him, and quickly ravels their fingertips together. holding onto marks hand, and swaying it back and forth a bit. making their way through the hallways, and to the senior lot where jackson was parked. "all yours~" mark giggles softly, holding on tightly to jacksons hand. the two finally finding their way to the senior lot, making their way towards the car before one of jacksons friends stops him.

"hey man" his friend kai says, patting jackson on the back to earn his attention. "whats up?" jackson hums, keeping his hand tightly interlaced with marks. "i'm having a party sunday" kai begins, although already cut off by jackson. "no, no, no" jackson laughs, "i'm not bringing mark to a party again" he says. "it'll just be about 15 of us! come on" kai pleads with jackson, wanting all his friends to come. jackson unaware that kai had already invited jinyoung and jaebum.

"it'll be fine" mark says softly, jackson sighing heavily before giving in and nodding. "just text me the address and we'll be there" jackson says. kai celebrating his victory before making his way from the two. "its not till sunday night, so i still have you all weekend" jackson whispers. mark lets out another string of giggles, while jackson pulls him to his car and opens the door for him. 

mark climbs into the seat, jackson carefully closing the door behind him and rounding the car. starting it once he took seat in the drivers side, and placing his hand over the center console to hold onto marks hand. "no drinking at this party" jackson chuckles, and mark only lets out a cute laugh. 

"i don't wanna drink ever again~" mark pouts, causing jackson to chuckle once more. "i bet you had a headache after that" he says, pulling out the senior lot. and driving through the parking lot. "no one told me it would give me that bad of a headache" mark pouts once more, being all to adorable for jackson to handle. jackson listens to mark start to ramble on about his day at school, allowing his lover to drift on and on about what ever he wanted to talk about. looking out his window for a brief second when he drives past jinyoungs car. jinyoung stood outside of it, leaning against the hood of the car while his eyes lock with jacksons for a fraction of a second. jackson quickly averts his gaze, attempting to shake of the thought of his ex lover.


	19. Chapter 19

the moment the pair got home jackson plopped down onto his bed. and mark crawled on top of him, straddling his lap and gazing down at him. "you're to cute" jackson chuckles through the surrounding silence. as jacksons mother had gone out. mark lets out a faint giggle, jackson gently placing his hands on marks hips. the younger still dressed in the high-waisted black skirt and sweater he had worn to school.

"you're so beautiful" jackson murmurs beneath his breath. tracing his fingertips across the perched bones of marks hips. mark lets out a small smile, and flutters his lashes adorably at jackson before leaning down. jackson taking the moment to release his hold on marks hips and grab him by both his cheeks. and pulling him into a kiss.

to kiss quickly turned heated as mark didnt break away. marks hips pressing down against jackson, jackson breaks away for a moment and gazes at mark. who looks at him with a needy desperation before jackson brings him into another kiss. the two making out as jackson slid his hands up marks waist, so in love with his entire world held in both the palms of his hands.

jackson knew how sensitive mark was, as he had never really been with anybody before. so he isnt shocked when he slowly rocks his hips up that mark lets out a soft little moan. causing jackson to narrow his eyes a bit and rock them up once more. only this time mark lets out a louder moan, and jackson loses nearly all his self control.

"d-daddy" mark moans, and jackson out right groans at that. mark leans down, connecting their lips while the two kissed messily. "fu-fuck me pl-please daddy" mark moans into jacksons lips. jackson in the process of sliding his hands up marks skirt. once he reaches the soft skin he grips onto the sides of the black, lace panties he wore and pulls them down. mark helping once they got to his knees and kicking them off. 

the two were still kissing hungrily, only pulling apart for their need to draw breath when required. jackson guides mark to hold himself up while he man handles the jeans he wore off. undoing the belt and tossing it to the side without a care.

finally managing to kick his jeans off, exposing his already growing erection. just from the thought of mark, just from the younger grinding down on him. he holds onto marks hips tightly, and slowly guides him down onto his length. despite the slick mark already had produced, being a virgin didn't make it hurt any less.

he lets out a mixture of a gasp and a moan, jackson going slowly so he didn't hurt his baby. mark places both hands on jacksons cheeks and returns to kissing him. sliding further down against jacksons length, and feeding his whimpers and moans into jacksons lips. 

mark attempts to keep a steady rhythm on jacksons cock, despite his little experience from grinding on him. jackson keeps both hands wrapped around marks perched hip bones, assisting him in lifting himself back up and then slamming down against jacksons cock. earning loud, breathy moans from mark. who appeared to be very vocal - letting out long-drawn out moans.

"d-daddy" mark moans as he breaks away from their kiss panting. jackson running his fingertips over the soft fabric of the dark black skirt mark wore. marks moans cut short by a gasp when jackson found his spot. as jackson lets out a groan just at how tight mark was. marks fingertips curling fists into jacksons tousled brown hair, disheveling it in the process. jackson pulling him into another kiss, although this time much more messy. as his thrusts grew sloppy, and mark could barely keep up with the rough pace he had set.

coming inside the younger, as mark soon followed suit. and jackson fucked out both their highs, all while raveled together with one another. while the two stared at each other breathlessly.


	20. Chapter 20

"you're to sweet to me" mark whispers, laying against jacksons chest. the younger was only dressed in one of jacksons larger t-shirts. curled up against jacksons chest, while jackson played with his hair, the other arm wrapped around the tiny boy. 

"oh am i?" jackson chuckles, the two having spent the weekend together. mostly watching movies, and cuddling together. seemingly forgotten how much time had passed, as jacksons phone dings with a text. jackson picks it up, and groans at the sight of it.

"i forgot about that stupid party" he murmurs, reading his friend having texted him the address. "do you wanna go?" he asks, looking over at the smaller boy on his chest. "we can~" mark hums, he was tired, honestly but he didn't want to upset jackson. it was nearly five pm at night, and growing darker outside but he knew how much it meant to jackson to see his friends.

"i would say wear something pretty" jackson says as he unravels from mark. "but you're always pretty" he adds with a grin. mark laughs and sits up, "to sweet to me" he whispers and kisses jacksons cheek. crawling over top of jackson and taking to the closet to get dressed. 

jackson pulls himself out of bed, ruffling his hair and rolling it back. going over to the dresser, and opting for a simpler outfit of a pair of jeans ripped at the knee. and then pulling a black shirt over it with the name of some older rock band on it.

he looks over at mark, whos pulled on a long sleeved black shirt, thats tight around his waist and arms. and then a high-waisted black skirt over it, and knee high-black socks. you could say the two looked more on the gothic side but mark didn't mind. despite his hair being a bleached blond and jacksons being brown. 

jackson adds two chains hooked to his belt loops, while mark slips on a pair of floral patterned flats. "ready to go beautiful?" jackson asks, and mark smiles once more and nods at jackson. who opens the bedroom door for him, always trying to treat him like the queen he was.

"we'll be back ma" jackson shouts as he walks down the stairs. his mother in the kitchen humming a song as she did the dishes. shouting back that she loved them, jackson wrapping one arm around marks waist as they came down the stairs. opening the front door and guiding him out, keeping his arm wrapped around marks waist gently.


	21. Chapter 21

jackson drove to kais, as night had long enveloped the sky above. the street only lit by the street lights as they drove in the richer neighborhood. there were a few cars parked in the street, to dark to recognize any of them. he could hear people in the back yard as he pulled up, presuming he would have to text someone to come to the door.

just as jacksons about to step out the car marks phone rings, and mark answers it with a soft hello. his face going to a bit of shock, and then a smile as he says yes and asking them to hold on. "its a college, asking me to commit when i graduate" mark whispers. jackson wasn't shocked, as marks grades has been near perfect his entire life. 

mark was a star student, who had even moved here because of a scholarship for the highschool. jackson always knew he was smart, as mark usually did both their homeworks for them. and jackson practically cheated off marks tests in every class they had together. but jackson was never one to care about grades much.

"you can go inside" he says, jackson nods and steps out the car. leaving the keys with mark and making his way up to the house. still able to hear the laughter from the backyard, and pulling out his phone to see if he had any texts from kai. which he didn't, just the address kai had texted him earlier. 

every party or small get together kai had ever made jackson always came to. and they always ended up getting drunk in the backyard. so jackson wasn't surprised thats where the group had ended up. but he continues walking up the drive way, and checking his phone. 

he gazes back at the car, and is able to see mark is still happily on the phone chatting to the college person. who jackson was surprised had called him so late, but he was happy for mark. the younger was only a freshmen but had been chattering about which college he wanted to get into for weeks. as many of them had been calling mark asking for him to commit to them. 

despite hearing so many people in the backyard, jackson still makes his way up to the door. and cracks his neck, taking his time and not expecting anyone to answer before he knocks. curling a fist and knocking against the pristine, white door. that he hears a set of footsteps before the lock unclicks, and jinyoung opens the door.


End file.
